Tutor y alumno
by Ran-luna13
Summary: La vida de Tsuna había cambiado radicalmente desde la llegada de ese niño que afirmaba ser su tutor, y si algo no imaginaba en aquel momento era que llegaría a encariñarse con él. Reborn, por su parte, nunca pensó que aquel torpe chico al que habían encomendado convertir en un gran jefe de la mafia se volvería una de las personas más importantes en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Alumno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era curioso como podían cambiar las cosas en solo un instante, un momento en el que repentinamente la vida da un vuelco de 360 grados y, sin darse cuenta, uno se acaba acostumbrando.

Porque él ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba habituado a ver los rostros de su madre y los tres pequeños de la casa recibiéndole con una sonrisa en el desayuno, a ser buscado por sus dos amigos para ir rápidamente al instituto para no ser castigados por el comité de disciplina por llegar tarde.

Estaba habituado a que su día fuera ajetreado, de lado a lado siempre, por una razón tras otra, acabando exhausto al caer la noche. Ya no concebía otra rutina que no fuera esa.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado antes de ello si soportaría todo lo que ahora aguantaba, seguramente lo hubiera negado en rotundo.

Siempre había deseado una vida tranquila, sin destacar ni sobresalir. Conocido tan solo por su torpeza y malas calificaciones, jamás imaginó que su destino cambiara de un día para el otro.

Así como nunca pensó que acabaría acostumbrándose a su ahora alocada vida.

Todo empezó aquel día en el que su madre dejó entrar en sus vidas a aquel pequeño de sombrero negro que afirmaba ser su tutor y, añadido, el mejor asesino del mundo. Quien le habló de cosas tan imposibles como que él, un torpe de nacimiento, sería el futuro jefe de una familia mafiosa, ni más ni menos.

Por supuesto, pensó que el niño deliraba o estaba jugándole una broma, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Ese fue el final de su vida tranquila y normal para pasar a la llena de locuras, peligros, amistades, batallas y dolorosos entrenamientos espartanos.

Si alguien le preguntara ahora qué era lo que jamás imaginó que sucedería en su nueva vida, no tendría duda alguna de su respuesta.

Nunca pensó que podía llegar a encariñarse con su espartano y sádico tutor, ese que había voicoteado todos sus planes futuros y borrado su escrito destino.

Sería algo contradictorio aquello, dado que Reborn tan solo se dedicaba a martirizarle y "tutorizarle" en la mayoría de lo posible, pero debía admitir que, en el fondo, siempre tenía buenas intenciones.

Por muy rebuscados y dolorosos que fueran sus planes, él sabía perfectamente que el hitman nunca hacía nada sin una intención oculta.

Además, era el mismo que lo había obligado a no rendirse, a no dejarse vencer por las circunstancias, por muy desfavorables que estas fueran. Siempre estaba ahí cuando sentía que su fuerza no era suficiente, cuando ni él mismo se veía capaz de seguir adelante.

Con unas palabras, Reborn siempre conseguía convencerle de que debía levantarse por mucho que cayera, que debía seguir luchando, y al final acababa teniendo razón. Sabía ver más allá y le apoyaba a su manera cuando ni él mismo se veía con posiblilidades.

Quizá era por eso que, cuando vio la oportunidad de devolverle el favor, quiso ayudarle con todo lo que podía.

Aun cuando el mismo Reborn dudó de su capacidad y fuerza, diciéndole claramente que no tenía oportunidad de vencer cuando las anteriores veces le había dicho siempre lo contrario.

Aun cuando se negó a ser ayudado, él decidió que no se rendiría. Incluso si no contaba con el apoyo de su tutor, aunque la posibilidad de éxito fuera de una entre tres millones, no importaba.

Le daba igual porque, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que fracasara, incluso sabiendo que podría llegar a morir en la batalla, debía intentarlo. Porque debía mucho al hitman, más de lo que este creería, y no permitiría dejarle morir.

Quizá fue también algo egoísta, porque pensó en él mismo, en que no se vería capaz de acudir a su entierro.

Su cargo de conciencia siempre le recordaría que fue incapaz de proteger a una de las personas más importantes en su vida, y se atormentaría con ello.

Sonrió al recordar que al final todo salió bien. Fue capaz de ayudar a todos, de evitar cualquier muerte y pudo demostrar a su tutor que había superado incluso sus expectativas.

Le miró de reojo, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tomando un expresso mientras leía un libro, encima de su cama. A su lado izquierdo, Natsu dormitaba tranquilamente mientran en el derecho, Leon convertido en pistola reposaba en la almohada, listo para ser tomado por Reborn en cuanto este lo quisiera.

—Reborn… —llamó, y el aludido despegó su mirada azabache para mirarle—. Gracias.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —casi rió al ver la ceja alzada del hitman—. Déjate de tonterías, Dame-Tsuna, ponte a estudiar —ordenó el hitman, y un disparo rozó por poco sus cabellos castaños.

—¡Hiee! ¡Está bien! —exclamó, centrando sus orbes color chocolate en el cuaderno que tenía encima del escritorio.

Se había distraído pensando en aquellos alocados años de su vida, olvidando que su tutor le había obligado a estudiar para su próximo examen.

Con un suspiro resignado, aunque al tiempo una cálida sonrisa surcaba su rostro, dedicó un último pensamiento antes de sumegirse en el tedioso mundo del álgebra.

Si alguien le preguntara ahora si desearía volver a su antigua y pacífica vida, si se arrepentía de algo que había hecho en aquel tiempo, definitivamente diría que no.

Porque gracias a ello su destino había sido reescrito, había conocido grandes amigos, pasado grandes momentos y no los cambiaría por nada.

Se alegraba de ser el alumno de Reborn.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut~. Si, matadme XD. Me pidieron dos personas que hiciera algo con estos dos (si leen esto creo que sabran quienes son) y como mi hermosa preciosa y adoradisima amiga es taaaaan considerada (notese la ironia) pues me dijo: ¡ponte a hacerlo ahora!**

 **Y aqui está el resultado.**

 **Bien~. Sera un two-shoot. EN PRINCIPIO VALE PORQUE A ESTA TIPA SE LE OCURRE DE TODO Y LA VICTIMA SOY YO.**

 **Dicho esto~.**

 **¿Merezco un comentario/voto? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tutor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las vueltas de la vida eran curiosas, solía pensar a veces, mientras tomaba su apreciado expresso.

En primer lugar, nunca imaginó ser maldecido —jamás había creído en aquellas cosas, para empezar— y volver a su cuerpo de niño era algo que detestaba con toda su alma pues había sido engañado por aquel tipo y eso había herido su orgullo.

Por no hablar de las limitaciones de su tamaño, claro.

Para secundizar, en ningún momento se planteó tener un alumno, menos uno tan inútil como el rubio Cavallone —era un hitman, no un profesor—. Aún no sabía por qué había accedido a hacerlo, tal vez por curiosidad o quizá se aburría demasiado en ese momento. De cualquier forma, acabó descubriendo que le gustaba el oficio.

Oh sí, le encantaba el tortu… es decir, tutorizar a ese intento de jefe de la mafia tan sumamente inútil.

Aunque al final acabó por convertirse en alguien decente —gracias a sus maravillosos entrenamientos, por supuesto— un inútil será un inútil siempre, y Dino era la viva prueba de ello, demostrando la torpeza que le caracterizaba cuando no tenía a sus guardaespaldas cerca.

Quizá por ello, porque le había gustado el trabajo de tutor, había aceptado la petición del Noveno Vongola de entrenar a su sucesor, quien resultaba ser incluso más inservible que su anterior alumno, y ya era decir mucho.

En principio pensó en hacer algo parecido a una evaluación inicial, pues quería saber si valía realmente la pena el molestarse en enseñarle.

Supo inmediatamente que tendría mucho trabajo que hacer cuando vio su _esplendorosa_ reputación, sus _maravillosas_ calificaciones y sus _grandes_ habilidades atléticas, nótese la ironía.

Si no hubiera sido porque vio algo de potencial en ese alumno tan estrepitosamente torpe, seguramente hubiera desistido completamente de la idea de entrenarle.

Aunque, quitando todo lo anterior, tal vez lo peor era que el chico ni siquiera tenía autoestima, y se daba por vencido antes de siquiera intentarlo, perdiendo la batalla antes de pelearla.

Claro que eso él no se lo pensaba permitir, y por ello lo forzaba a actuar con sus balas. Internamente, admitía que era bastante gracioso ver su cara cuando pasaba el efecto de la última voluntad, era algo parecido a cuando lo despertaba con su habitual _suavidad_.

Sí, era sumamente divertido el practicar su puntería con Dame-Tsuna de diana, y aplastar su cabello anti-gravitatorio con Leon era algo que el chico podía alardear de estar acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, hubo repetidas ocasiones en las que el joven le había llegado a sorprender, y eso sí era complicado. Si alguna cualidad tenía —por la cual se decidió a entrenarle— era su oculta pero firme determinación.

Era terco como él solo, y lo demostró reiteradas veces al negarse por completo a ser el Décimo jefe de su familia —aunque no es que le hubiera dado a escoger precisamente— y, en sus intentos de alejarse, se metió más en el asunto sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello.

También apreciaba profundamente a sus amigos, y sabía a la perfección que el castaño haría lo que fuera para protegerlos. De hecho, esa determinación era la que le daba toda su fuerza y la que le ayudaba en cada batalla que tenía.

Claro que, como buen inútil, había veces que dudaba de sus propias capacidades. En esas ocasiones, unas palabras solían bastar para animarle y hacerle ver de lo que era capaz si se lo proponía.

Una de las cosas por las que su alumno solía asombrarle era, por ejemplo, su avance a grandes pasos, y supo que había mucho más de lo que había podido ver en primera instancia, haciendo que no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

Sonrió levemente al recordar que había pasado hasta sus propios límites en la batalla de los representantes, en la cual él le había negado por completo las posibilidades de salir victorioso.

En realidad, nunca pensó en ganar o recuperar su cuerpo, sabía que tan fácil no podía ser y que algo sucio se escondía en aquella historia.

Tan sólo accedió para hacer que el castaño combatiese contra buenos contricantes y mejorara, pues era perfectamente consciente de que —dado que ese tipo enmascarado había hecho su aparición a los años—, quizá no llegaría a ver si Tsuna cedía por fin y se convirtiría en un buen jefe.

Claro que, como bien había pensado antes, ese chico podía ser terriblemente terco y no se rendiría ante los Vindice, incluso si no contaba con su apoyo.

No quería permitirle luchar, nada habría servido si muriese en aquella batalla. Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que podía hacerlo, pese a que sus habilidades estaban lejos de compararse a las de su oponente, por el simple hecho de que le estaba retando.

Tsuna no solía rebelarse, y ver en aquellos ojos la determinación que tenía por ganar, por demostrarle que estaba euqivocado, hizo que quisiera ver cuanto más podría llegar a superarse.

Además, si el muchacho decaía, debía estar ahí para apoyarle, como había hecho en cada combate que su alumno había disputado.

Al final sí se las habían ingeniado para deshacerse de la maldición, y aunque no recuperó su cuerpo adulto, ya no estaba estancado en el cuerpo de un bebé y podía crecer.

Pese a todo, aún no sabía cómo ni cuándo habían pasado de la relación tutor-alumno a la amistad y cierta complicidad entre ambos, haciendo que Tsuna se volviera alguien importante en su vida diaria, podría decirse que imprescindible.

De hecho, sabía que se le haría extraño no despertarle como siempre, y había probado lo que era no ver a su Dame-alumno todos los días. Definitivamente, había sido imposible renunciar a lo que tan bien estaba acostumbrado, y por ello volvió al hogar del castaño.

Era muy placentero el _tutorizarle_ , obligándole, por ejemplo, hacer los deberes a punta de pistola como hacía en esos instantes, asustándole cuando veía que empezaba a cabecear.

El chico se derrumbó definitivamente sobre el escritorio, totalmente cansado tras uno de sus ya habituales días alocados, y ni una banda sonora podía despertarle.

Revisó el cuaderno, viendo que había terminado su tarea antes de caer dormido, cumpliendo la promesa de que la acabaría con la condición de que no le disparara.

Otra de sus cualidades era que siempre cumplía su palabra.

Sonrió y le puso encima una manta para que no pasara frío, haciendo que el castaño se removiera un poco en su asiento, acomodándose mientras una sonrisa simple pero dulce aparecía en su rostro.

Ante eso, Reborn no pudo evitar alargar su sonrisa.

Podría ser terco, torpe, cobarde y no tendría las mejores calificaciones del mundo, pero estaba seguro de una cosa.

No se arrepentía de haberse convertido en su tutor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salut~. Vivo con muuucho sueñoo.**

 **PARECE QUE NO ME VA A DECIR NADA DE QUE CONTINUE ASI QUE VOSOTROS CHITON. QUE SUFICIENTE TENGO CON TODO LO QUE ME HA OBLIGADO A CONTINUAR.**

 **Respondiendo~**

 **Vi-chan, graaacheeee n.n**

 **Yi-chan. 4 TARTITAS. MIL GRACHES. ADORO LAS TARTITAS DE CHOCO. Y y y... Me alegro que te gusten mis historias . / . Pero no la apoyes por dios te lo pido.**

 **Esto es la despedida, (al menos por el momento) asi que~**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~.**


End file.
